Passion Of The Avatar
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra opens the door to her bedroom, finding Asami waiting for her, eyes full of desire and need for her. Korra can't possibly resist a look so seductive. (Korrasami, Canon, Smut)


Korra walked slowly into the bedroom, her eyes drinking in the sight before her. The warm glow of the room made her vision hazy, as the Avatar's eyes were weary from her long day, but as her vision cleared, those very eyes widened in surprise.

Her girlfriend, her beloved Asami, was laying there naked, a smile on her ruby-red lips. Her body, her curves, the way her legs were positioned were just too enticing for Korra to resist. Sure, Asami could have worn some sexy underwear, but being purely naked was just how Korra liked her.

"Hey baby," Asami cooed, smirking. "Heard you were missing me... I've prepared a little surprise for you. Come here and take it."

Korra blushed for a few seconds, before thinking and realising this was what she wanted, what she deserved. With a warm smile, she nodded. "Gladly," she said, before starting to strip naked herself. As she pulled off her blue, water tribe top, revealing her buff and well-toned chest, Asami grinned.

Sure, Asami was drop dead gorgeous, but Korra's body was utterly beautiful as well, especially with how many muscles the Inuit girl had, biceps and abs galore. Hell, she even managed to rock a six-pack, which made Asami melt from the sight of.

Smirking, Korra slid herself onto the bed, a smirk on her face as she climbed atop Asami. She wanted to take control of the situation, to make Asami hers. Asami was keen, but submissive. She wasn't shy, merely wanting Korra to take her body.

Leaning forward, Korra kissed Asami passionately, wrapping her arms around her as she pressed on top of her. Asami moaned, letting her tongue slide into Korra's mouth. Their tongues danced and played together, mixing together in a lustful ballet.

Moving her hands across Asami's torso, Korra felt her girlfriend's chest, squeezing her perky D-size breasts. Her hands glowed with warmth, Korra subtly using her firebending to turn Asami on. The Asian girl moaned deeply, feeling the warmth fill her body.

"Mmm... make me feel good..." Asami sighed, letting her tongue continue to dance with Korra's as she made out with her on top of her. She closed her eyes, giving into the sensation of Korra's kiss. But then the Inuit girl broke apart, heading down Asami's body, planting warm kisses.

Using her waterbending, Korra created a small sliver of ice on her finger, tracing along her lover's abdomen. The cold rushed along Asami's body, racing up her spine. Asami gasped and arched back as Korra got down between her legs, kissing her hairy folds.

"Oh... baby~!" She sighed, smiling with love as Korra started to eat her out.

"You taste so good," Korra said in a husky voice that she knew Asami liked. "I love licking your sweet pussy, baby."

"My... My pussy is yours...!" Asami gasped, turned on fully, as the avatar continued to eat her out completely. Korra's tongue dipped inside her, licking her wet flesh completely and tenderly. Asami sighed, biting her lip as Korra slid her tongue in deeper.

Reaching her fingers behind Asami, Korra slid a finger into her rear, gently rubbing against her ring. Asami felt another surge of pleasure as her lover played with both of her holes. Korra continued pleasuring from both sides, turning Asami on greatly.

Asami purred like a cat, fully in heat from Korra's pleasuring. The warmth from Korra's mouth and the cold touch of her fingers sent a strange, beautiful sensation across her nerves. Hot and cold, mixed so intensely. Only Korra could make her feel this way.

Her eyes remained shut tight as she felt her spirit leave her body for a moment, as the sensation flowing through her veins made her feel lighter than air. Gasping loudly, Asami could feel her orgasm start to build. But she would hold it back. She wanted to savour this moment a little more.

Korra slid her tongue and fingers in deeper, wanting Asami to climax. She wanted Asami to know she was hers, that Korra would love her and cherish her this way for the rest of their lives. Of course, Asami knew that already. After all, this wasn't the first time the couple had made love.

Sure, their initial lovemakings were a bit shy and awkward, but now they had worked past those growing pains and now gave each other probably the best sex the other had ever had. Korra's tongue worked wonders inside of Asami, being a more beautiful instrument that anything Asami had held in her hands.

"Ohhhhh...oh, fuck...Korra...!" Asami moaned. "Oh, yes! Don't stop!"

Korra's tongue then slid as deep as it could into Asami, the Inuit girl staring at Asami closely as she watched the older girl squirm and wriggle as the orgasm built inside of her, growing larger and larger. At last, Asami moaned loudly. Her juices rushed through her.

Her hips shaking, Asami then came twice, twin rivers of juice rushing into Korra's mouth. The avatar lapped up the waterfalls of love-juice before smiling, licking her lips. She jumped on top of Asami, kissing the brunette sweetly to let her taste herself.

"Mmm..." Asami sighed, licking Korra's lips with her tongue, before cuddling her. "That was good." She then stared at Korra, still very needy. She wasn't done just yet. Besides, Korra looked like she could use some relaxation and care.

Suddenly, Asami had Korra pinned beneath her, as the other girl then gently kissed her lover's neck, tying her hands behind her back.

Her cheeks flushing red, the Avatar looked over her shoulder. "A-Asami..." She moaned. "Be gentle with me..."

"I will, baby," Asami promised. She then moved her fingers downward, cupping her lover's fresh mound. Korra had grown very wet from pleasuring Asami and now it was the brunette's turn to even the odds in her lover's favour.

Korra blushed, feeling Asami stroke her precious folds gently. She was the only one she could trust to take care of her down there. With care and grace, Korra felt herself relax, moaning softly as Asami's fingers gently tickled the tips of her labia.

But then Asami playfully smirked, dipping her fingers into Korra gently. A slightly louder moan came from Korra, as Miss Sato's fingers did her dirty work. Biting her lip, Korra gasped more and more as Asami's fingers pleasured her, sent shivers down her spine.

The fingers started to slide deeper inside of Korra. The avatar closed her eyes, giving in to the desire and the lust her body craved. Asami caressed her, wrapping her free arm around Korra's body, pulling their figures closer and closer together.

Giving Korra a simple peck on the cheek, Asami smiled, grinning as she slid one of her fingers very deep into Korra, pressing against her walls. It was then that Korra moaned so loud, was so filled with pleasure, that she suddenly was silenced.

"Much better," Asami cooed in a slightly husky voice, giving Korra another lovebite, this time on the edge of her ear.

Korra grew more flustered, feeling Asami advance on her as the fingers dipped into her body deeper. Two more fingers joined the one already deep inside of her, increasing the pleasure the avatar was feeling. Her cheeks grew red and she started to sweat more.

"Now," Asami then spoke. "To remind you how much I love you." Then her fingers started rubbing against Korra's insides, sliding in and out of her with ease. Korra made no noise, her voice was completely gone as Asami had literally taken her breath away.

With the fingers continuing their assault on Korra's inside, Asami knew her lover was going to give into the pleasure soon. They could both feel the fact they were both deeply in their heat for one another, a primal urge building.

Asami then started to rub herself against Korra's hip, grinding her pussy upon Korra's skin. The two of them moaned together, as Korra started to grind herself on the tips of Asami's fingers. She took in a deep breath, pushing herself against Asami's body.

The two women continued to rub against each other, flesh connecting to flesh, skin to skin. Both of them could feel how close the other was to their orgasm. Smirking, Asami then bit deeply into Korra's neck again, sealing the mark on her skin.

"You're mine, Korra," Asami said with lust and love. "You're mine forever and don't forget that."

"I... I won't," Korra moaned, making the first noise in some time, before going silent and only focusing on her breathing as her pleasure grew as they felt warm and wet beneath their bedsheets. Both of them were almost there now.

Starting to pick up the pace, Asami's fingers made a quick rubbing movement against Korra's folds. The younger girl gasped loudly, wanting Asami to finish her off. The pleasure was perfect, everything was perfect. Korra wished the building orgasm in her wouldn't come, so she may have enjoyed the sensation from Asami forever. But, Asami had other ideas.

Her fingers still sliding into Korra, Asami then slid as many fingers as she could into her, moaning softly as she came again. This made Korra climax as well, her juices flowing as her body shook a little, before relaxing in Asami's embrace.

As the two lovers cuddled under the blanket, Korra smiled, before rolling over and kissing Asami's lips. She felt in adoration for the woman who held her, who had just given her the best pleasure she'd ever had.

"I love you," she cooed, nuzzling Asami.

"Love you too, baby," Asami replied, caressing the beautiful Avatar in her loving arms.

xXx

**Author's note: **And here we have some more beautiful Korrasami smut. Not Omegaverse this time sadly, for those that enjoyed my last smut fic of these girls. One more fic tonight and we'll be done!


End file.
